Reparação
by BruAnt
Summary: Severo Snape tem onze anos, acabou de chegar à escola e descobre que a magia é o conserto para a fragilidade de sua vida.


Os personagens pertencem à JK, Warner e cia.

NA: Essa fic foi escrita para os "Desafios do Príncipe" realizados na comunidade Minhas Fanfics Severus Snape em resposta ao tema Fragilidade.

**Reparação**

- Agitem suas varinhas assim- Disse Flitiwick com a vozinha esganiçada enquanto descrevia círculos no ar- e pronunciem claramente o nome do objeto e o feitiço "Reparo".

O professor apontou a varinha para a cadeira quebrada a sua frente, exemplificando:

- Cadeira Reparo.

Uma das pernas da cadeira de madeira flutuou indo em direção à base restaurando-a. Alguns primeiro anistas da Corvinal e Sonserina se entreolharam surpresos.

- Agora é a vez de vocês. Não se esqueçam de girar a varinha e pronunciar claramente. - Falou do auge da pilha de livros que lhe garantiam altura para observá-los.

A sala foi preenchida por vozes enunciando o feitiço e pedaços de madeira batendo no chão de pedra. No meio da sala um menino quieto, magricelo de cabelos bem escuros escorridos e um pouco menor que os outros de sua idade fazia sua segunda tentativa:

- Cadeira Reparo.

Ele lera um pouco sobre o feitiço e aperfeiçoou o movimento, tomando cuidado com as palavras. Um pequeno barulho de peças se encaixando e a cadeira estava consertada.

- Muito bom, muito bom, meu jovem. - O professor batia as pequenas mãos entusiasmado. - 10 pontos para Sonserina pelo bom feitiço do Sr. Snape.

Os olhos dele brilharam e ele encheu o peito orgulhoso de si, era uma pena que Lílian não estivesse lá para vê-lo.

- Professor – Snape ergueu a mão chamando-o cheio de expectativa.

- Fale, Sr. Snape.

- Esse feitiço serve para qualquer objeto?

- Sim, meu caro, qualquer um.

Flitiwick voltou sua atenção para corrigir o movimento de um Sonserino e Severo estava ansioso para que a aula acabasse, ele poderia consertar, enfim ele poderia. Treinou o feitiço mais algumas vezes, sempre obtendo êxito:

- Classe dispensada. Pratiquem o feitiço para a próxima aula e façam a leitura do capítulo dois.

Ele mal esperou o professor terminar de falar e já havia guardado a pena, a tinta e o livro na mochila e tomado o caminho para as masmorras. Caminhou apressadamente, passando pelo quadro sem nem lembrar de ter dito a senha, tamanha sua expectativa. Snape subiu a escada espiralada para o dormitório masculino e correu para abrir a gaveta ao lado de sua cama de dossel, coberta por mantas esmeraldas. Ele apanhou uma caixa de papelão e abriu a mão para despejar o conteúdo. Snape virou a caixa, dois pedaços do que parecia ser uma caixinha de música em formato de carrossel caíram. Severo posicionou as partes sobre o tampo da gaveta e retirou a varinha da manga da veste, limpou a voz:

- Caixa de música Reparo.

A parte da peça com os cavalinhos coloridos se mexeu, pairou no ar por um instante e caiu sem força. Ele observou assustado, não entendia, o professor dissera que servia para qualquer objeto. As primeiras recordações da mãe lhe mostrando a caixinha passaram por sua cabeça, mas ele as empurrou para longe:

- Caixinha de música Reparo. –Disse arrumando seu movimento.

Dessa vez os pedaços se uniram e a caixinha começou imediatamente a tocar uma melodia lenta. Ele sentou na cama e firmou os olhos nos cavalinhos que subiam e desciam.

"_Snape olhou para o relógio de vidro trincado sobre uma mesa num canto da sala, teria que sair antes que seu pai chegasse. Respirou fundo, passou pelo corredor apertado até o quarto de sua mãe e abriu a porta. A bruxa estava muito magra, as roupas largas sobre o corpo e os longos cabelos escuros maltratados, além das olheiras profundas sob os olhos perdidos. Ela olhava para a caixinha de música fixamente, nunca cessava o subir e descer dos cavalos coloridos, a melodia deveria mudar de acordo com suas emoções, mas era sempre triste, o pai dela lhe dera quando ela foi para a escola de magia e era seu último vínculo com o mundo bruxo. Snape bufou, maldita caixinha! Perdera a conta de quantas vezes ela passara o dia naquela cena._

_Olhou com dó por um instante para aquela mulher, sua mãe, ela era uma bruxa, devia sair daquela vida estúpida ao lado daquele cara abominável, ele não entendia, não conseguia entender, como ela podia?_

_Ele chamou-a da porta do quarto:_

_- Eu escreverei, mãe._

_Ela não o ouviu, Severo virou as costas, arrastando um malão atrás de si. A porta da sala quase foi derrubada pela violenta força, seu pai chegara:_

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo?- Um cara alto e mal vestido disse apontando para o malão._

_- Estou indo... – Sua voz fraquejou, e seguidamente ele foi interrompido pelo grito do homem._

_- Eileen venha aqui agora._

_Ele aguardou encarando o mirrado menino._

_- Onde você está mulher?_

_Tobias caminhou, cambaleante pela bebida, em direção ao quarto, com o menino em seu encalço. Novamente quase arrebentou a porta, encontrando a mulher fitando a caixinha de música._

_- Larga essa droga!_

_A mulher não escutou. Ele se aproximou dela e deu um tapa em uma de suas mãos fazendo a caixinha cair e se partir em duas, Snape se encolheu em um canto do quarto._

_- Onde essa aberração pensa que vai?- Gritou._

_Ela levantou da cama e olhou para o homem inconsequentemente:_

_- Para a escola._

_- Ele não vai._

_Ela respirou, aquilo doeria._

_- Deixe-o ir e ele não estará mais aqui para importuná-lo._

_Os olhos do menino se encheram de lágrimas, sentia-se menor do que já era. Tobias ponderou a situação, podia se livrar daquele peso de vez._

_- Quero que vá e não volte mais, essa casa não é sua. Não peça dinheiro e nada de corujas ou qualquer outra coisa bruxa. – Completou dando as costas ao filho._

_Snape ficou sozinho com sua mãe no quarto, era hora de ir, mas ele não tinha forças para levantar. Eileen foi até ele e estendeu uma mão para ajudá-lo, secou uma lágrima que escorria pelos olhos negros do menino tão iguais ao seus, seu coração também estava partido. Ela o abraçou rapidamente:_

_- Vá filho, boa sorte._

_A bruxa o acompanhou até a porta do quarto._

_- Espere. - Ela disse e caminhou até os pedaços da caixinha, pegou-os e entregou a ele. – Meu pai me deu no meu primeiro dia na escola, quero que fique com ela._

_O menino não sabia se aceitava, aquilo era tudo que sua mãe tinha, mas pegou._

_- Obrigado. – Agradeceu já passando para o corredor e chegando à sala onde deixara o malão._

_Ele pegou o malão e abriu a porta para a Rua da Fiação. Ccombinara com Lílian de encontrá-la no parquinho, eles eram bruxos e iriam pegar o expresso de Hogwarts juntos. Em poucos minutos ele chegara ao local que o carro estava estacionado, a expressão endurecida relaxou quando encontrou a menina dos olhos verdes._

_-Sevie, estou tão ansiosa.-Lílian disse abraçando-o._

_- Eu também.- Ele esboçou um sorriso. – Boa tarde Sr. e Sra. Evans._

_- Boa tarde, Severo. - Os dois responderam. – Deixe-me guardar seu malão._

_O Sr. Evans guardou os dois malões no porta-malas e depois tomou seu lugar de motorista, a Sra. Evans ao seu lado. _

_Snape e Lílian ainda estavam lá fora._

_- Sevie, o que é isso?- Ela disse apontando a caixinha de música._

_- Ah, não é nada. – Respondeu escondendo no bolso_

_- Vamos crianças, entrem e coloquem o cinto._

_Ele entrou no carro. Sentado ao lado de Lílian, esticou a mão segurando a dela e olhou do vidro para sua casa, tudo aquilo estava ficando para trás."_

Uma lágrima escapou de sua fortaleza e ele guardou a caixinha de volta à gaveta. Era sua terceira semana em Hogwarts, com Lílian. O mundo bruxo era seu conserto.

FIM

Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem-me saber o que acharam!

Até a próxima.


End file.
